


Banana Bliss

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Humor, M/M, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is still very thankful to Jim for taking care of Professor Peterson.</p><p> </p><p>Notes: Another little sequel to Banana Boat and Absolutely Bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bliss

Banana Bliss  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is still very thankful to Jim for taking care of Professor Peterson.   
Notes: Another little sequel to Banana Boat and Absolutely Bananas. 

 

Jim was bone tired. Blair was so thankful about Professor Peterson not being in his life any more that he wanted to repay Jim every chance he got. Honestly, Jim didn’t think there was ever such a thing as too much sex until now. Jim was rode hard and put away wet. If things didn’t calm down, Jim was going to have to take charge and let them sleep more. Jim felt like an old man even thinking about turning Blair away. _Hell, you are an old man. Act your age._

When Jim walked into the loft, dinner was made and Blair was standing over the stove smiling. “Hey, Jim. You look tired. Was it a tough day?”

“It was a tough day, Chief. I’m exhausted. How about dinner and then we just lounge and go to sleep early tonight?” 

“Sure, you do look exhausted. Have I been wearing you out, man?”

“Maybe just a little bit, Chief.” Jim smiled and bent to kiss his love. 

Blair said, “You relax. Sit at the table and I’ll serve you dinner. I know how much you like meatloaf. So, let’s eat.”

Blair put food on both of their plates and Jim started to eat. He felt a little bit better as the evening wore on. He wasn’t as tired as he was when he first got home. 

“I’m going to make us up a drink. Something new with banana liqueur in it. I hope you like it.”

“Chief, you don’t have to keep making drinks to make me happy. I love you, drinks or not.”

“Oh, Jim. You’re so sweet. No, I wanted to make you this all day long. Someone told me about the recipe and I wrote it down and got the ingredient for it on the way home.”

Blair took out the Brandy and the banana liqueur. He poured one ounce of Brandy and one ounce of banana liqueur into shaker and shook with ice until chilled. Then Blair strained it and poured it into a cocktail glass and gave it to Jim. “Tell me what you think of it, Jim.”

Jim took a sip and then another and smiled. “It’s delicious. Make yourself one and we’ll sit in the living room and drink them.”

Blair made up a bigger batch this time, so he could take a glass pitcher with refills for their cocktail glasses. He poured more into Jim’s glass and then drank some of his own. “Wow, it is good. You’re right, Jim.”

After two drinks, Jim got up enough nerve to say something to Blair about exhaustion. “Chief, could we just sleep for two days? I’m exhausted and could use the rest.”  
“But we can snuggle, right?” Blair asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, I would have no less than that every night, babe.”

“I love when you call me babe, Jim.”

“I love when you make dinner and give me banana drinks. These are just delicious.”

“There are a ton of them on the web. So, I’ll make you one from time to time, okay?” 

“Thanks, Blair.”

“You are very welcome, Jim. Now, let’s watch the news and relax.”

Jim was so relaxed that he forgot about the dishes or anything else. Blair was making him into a lush. But Jim didn’t seem to mind one bit.

The end


End file.
